Total Drama Kindergarten
by Tdwp82
Summary: -Apps Open- Play as your fave TDI star or submit your own. Who will win? Who won't? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Kindergaren

Play as your fave TDI characters as you compete in kindergarten-themed challenges and one will win $1,000,000 and be in season 2. Join now!


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Kindergarten

Name:

Age (3-5):

Stereotype:

Audition Tape:

Why TDK:

Anything Else:

Example:

Name: Tyler

Age: 4

Stereotype: The Football Wannabe

Audition Tape:

Tyler: Hiya! I'm Tyler. I wanna be in Total Drama Kindergarten to win the money and play football.

Why TDK: To make friends and play football.

Nothing else.

I won't play Tyler!


	3. Chapter 3

So far, the following competitors have been accepted. Send in those apps ppl!

**Juliet White**- The Gullible One

**Kevin Carlisle**- The Prankster

**Waverly Alice Bloss**- The Optimistic One

**Jo Porter**- The Weird/Different/Crazy One

**Ginger**- Shy Prodigy Child

**Trinity Starkey**- The Quiet One


	4. Chapter 4

So far, the following competitors have been accepted. Send in those apps ppl!

**Juliet White**- The Gullible One

**Kevin Carlisle**- The Prankster

**Waverly Alice Bloss**- The Optimistic One

**Jo Porter**- The Weird/Different/Crazy One

**Ginger**- Shy Prodigy Child

**Trinity Starkey**- The Quiet One

**Sarah Montgomer**- The Sweetheart

**Joanna Marcus**- The Shy Skater Girl

**Kyle Long**- The Friendy Animal Dude

**Alexis**- The Nice Sweet Girl

**Hayley Jenner**- The Goth/Punk Girl

**Alex Ryder**- The Young Gamer


	5. Chapter 5

So far, the following competitors have been accepted. Send in those apps ppl!

**Juliet White**- The Gullible One

**Kevin Carlisle**- The Prankster

**Waverly Alice Bloss**- The Optimistic One

**Jo Porter**- The Weird/Different/Crazy One

**Ginger**- Shy Prodigy Child

**Trinity Starkey**- The Quiet One

**Sarah Montgomer**- The Sweetheart

**Joanna Marcus**- The Shy Skater Girl

**Kyle Long**- The Friendy Animal Dude

**Alexis**- The Nice Sweet Girl

**Hayley Jenner**- The Goth/Punk Girl

**Alex Ryder**- The Young Gamer

**Samantha Anderson**- The Sweet and Friendly Girl

**Arson Lovable**- The Junior Girl Scout

**Brandon Shetland**- The Paranormal Believer

**Millie May Meester** The Southern Pageant Queen


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to Kindergarten

Welcome to Total Drama Kindergarten. Here 16 kids will compete to win $1,000,000 and a spot in season 2 Total Drama Junior High. Here are the contestants. We have, the gullible Juliet White. A girl with a white dress stepped forward. "Where are the Barbies?" she asked. "What Barbies?" asked a boy with a silk scarf around his head. Next is Kevin Carlisle. He believes in ghosts. "Have you ever heard a ghost?" asked Juliet. "Yep. I sure have." We have Alexis, Waverly, Millie, Brandon, Arson, Sammy, Alex, Hayley, Kyle, Joanna, Sarah, Trinity, Ginger, and Jo. I will split you into teams. The Rattles, and the Pupils. The Pupils are:

Alex

Hayley

Waverly

Kyle

Brandon

Joanna

Sarah

Jo

Now the Rattles are:

Juliet

Kevin

Millie

Arson

Sammy

Alexis

Trinity

Ginger.

Now, challenge 1 is to send me a PM with a number from 1- 1000. The closest guess win for their team. Do the challenge now.

A/N: Sorry if I didn't give your player a good intro. I had some stuff going on so I was rushing. Anyway challenge due August 11 6:00 PM PST/ 8:00 CST. Go, go, go!

P.S. When you send a PM, vote off a teammate just in case. Send a review for anything you need throughout the season. Good luck.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 1- Pt 2

And the winner is…... Waverly. Her guess was 327 and my number was 333. So that means the Rattles lose. You will use the confessional to vote next episode. Rattles please follow me. Here you will pick a loser. You vote someone off and the one with the most votes is out. Since the Pupils won, they won't come here today. Now Rattles you have voted. And the safe people are…

Millie

Sammy

Ginger

Trinity

Alexis

Kevin

Arson, Juliet, one of you will be going home. The final safety pass belongs to…...

Arson!

Juliet, you will be leaving the school. "Bye guys. Sorry I couldn't win. Good luck to all of you, except Arson!" Juliet said. Arson replied, "Whatever!"

Pupils:

Alex

Hayley

Waverly

Kyle

Brandon

Joanna

Sarah

Jo

Rattles:

Kevin

Millie

Arson

Sammy

Alexis

Trinity

Ginger

Eliminated:

Juliet,

A/N: Okay so that didn't go well. I have a couple of things to say so please read this. Number one: I will give the challenge then tell the losing team so they can vote and only them. Two: I will start writing in script form. Ex:

Arson: Hi!

Millie: Hey!

And three: Send me a PM if you need anything or have a confessional. I will try to put all of the confessionals in the same episode you send. The challenge is to send answers to these questions:

1. Who won TDI?

2. Who do you think my fave character is?

3. Who was the third person out in TDA?

Bye guys! J


	8. Chapter 8

_**Episode 2**_

_**Chris: And the winner is…Arson! The Rattles are safe and the Pupils must go to the ceremony.**_

_**Confessional Cam**_

_**Ginger: The people here are nice, but not all of them really understand me half the time. And i can't understand them either! they pick their noses and draw on walls... So weird! (nothing personal)**_

_**End Confessional**_

_**Chris: So The Pupils are at their first ceremony. (Nothing personal to the players) Today, to make it dramatic (everyone know Chris makes the rules) I'll pick the loser. If your name is called, your safe. These are the Pupils.**_

_**Waverly**_

_**Brandon**_

_**Alexis**_

_**Kyle**_

_**Hayley**_

_**Joanna**_

_**Sarah**_

_**Jo**_

_**Chris: And the ones that are safe are the ones that are called. And they are:**_

_**Waverly**_

_**Joanna**_

_**Hayley**_

_**Kyle**_

_**Jo**_

_**Sarah and the last one to be safe is… **_

_**Brandon.**_

_**Alexis: *crying* Bye guys.**_

_**Brandon: Sorry Alexis.**_

_**A/N: Sorry Alexis! Like I said, nothing personal and you might make it in season 2. The challenge is to create a wiki account and sign up for Total Drama Island: The Cartoon Version. The trick is, you have a few choices of wikis to choose. Find the right one and the first one to get their name on the list wins. (I know if you delete other names. It's on the page history.)**_

_**Choices:**_

_**.com**_

_**.com**_

_**.com**_

_**.com**_

_**Go, go, go, ppl! **__**J Good luck**_


End file.
